Форум:Критический урон
Интересует критический урон. расчет и повреждения именно от критов. потому как видел криты с бесшумного пистолета 22LP на 100. при критическом уроне всего в 12 единиц.На сайте http://geck.bethsoft.com/index.php/Weapons нашел запись:*'Crit Dmg:' The added damage the weapon will do on a critical hit. This value does not take the target's DR into account, effectively bypassing armor. Получается что крит полностью игнорит сопротивление (то есть СУ) цели. Но на счет Порога Урона(ПУ) не сказано. хочется знать влияют ли на криты патроны, или крит так и остается базовым значением, а патроны влияют лишь на урон оружия? зачем? если патроны влияют, и если крит полностью игнорит ПУ и СУ цели то использовать экпансивные боеприпасы с коэффициентом в урон = х1.75 и ПУ = х3 выгоднее чем бронебойные(урон = х0.95, ПУ = -15). например у вас есть Крупнокалиберная снайперка, 110 урон, 80 крит урон. ПУ цели 25, патрон экспансивный ПУ цели х3. тоесть при крите в голову и когда тебя не видят (110*1.75-75+80*1.75*1.5)*2*2= 1310 или пу вычитается до того как сила выстрела увеличится? либо с бронебойными патронами. (110*0.95-10+80*0.95*1.5)*4=834 если крит полностью игнорит ПУ и СУ, то Abilene Kid LE BB Gun с критом 70 и уроном в 4 единицы, одна из лучших винтовок, которое можно найти бесплатно и безболезненно).. второе оружие с критом в 80(110 судя по GECK TDA A (обсуждение) 08:50, июля 30, 2014 (UTC)) на которое можно поставить глушитель - это крупнокалиберная винтовка... но у нее и урон 110 87.224.208.38 18:00, июля 29, 2014 (UTC) : Критический урон в FO3 и FNV по сути является отдельным значением, поэтому некоторое оружие может наносить не двойной урон (это без доп. способностей и скрытной атаки), как пишут, а тройной (как 22-й пистолет) или полуторный. То есть базовый_урон+крит_урон, и это игнорируя любую броню. Так что да, для удачливых персонажей ваш вариант самый сок. : Различные версии патронов влияют только на базовый урон, состояние оружия и защиту цели. Только не на крит, это только фишка оружия, которое используешь. : А вот насчёт бронебойных патронов - это косяк баланса. Точно такой же, как и обилие на Пустоши противников со слабой бронёй или вообще без оной, что делает бронебойные патроны малоприбыльным увлечением. ~ 3V ? 19:09, июля 29, 2014 (UTC) :: :::: Н-да, удалил свой предыдущий пост, потому что формулы там не правильные. А более менее правильные тут(много английского текста) :::: Если упрощенно то мои исследования в этой области(6 часов потратил чтобы разобраться, но так до конца и не дошел, слишком много перков влияющих на отдельные моменты.) подтверждают эту формулу :::: урон = ((оружия+криткрит_урон*крит_модификаторы)*СУ{%}-ПУ{со всеми модами но не меньше 0})*Ammo_Mod*Perk_mods >= (оружия+крит*крит_урон)/5 урон = урон*атака*в голову*сложности крит = 1 если прошел или 0 если небыло крита сложности = 2(очень легкий), 1.5(Легкий), 1(Нормальный), 0.75(сложный), 0.5(очень сложный) атака = 2 если прошел скрытый урон, 1 если не прошел в голову = 2 если было, 1 если нет оружия = тот что указан в на сайте или в GECK, может отличаться при ухудшении состояния оружия и при <100 скилле. Пример: цель молодой толсторог, взяты перки Охотник и крит урон, 1.75 крита по животным и 1.5 крита по всем и Винтовка скаута Гобийской кампании урон базовый 48, крит базовый 80, шанс крита 100%, модификатор крита 1.5 и 1.75, стрельба в упор без скрытности, на очень сложном уровне Стандартный патрон ((48+80*1,5*1,75)*1)-0)*0,5=129 Экспансивный патрон (х3 ПУ, 1.75 урона) ((48+80*1,5*1,75)*1)-0)*1,75*0,5=225,76 | без перка охотник и крит урон | Только с перком Критический урон добавим толсторогу 25ПУ | | патрон стандартный ((258)*1)-25)*1*0,5='116,5 | ((48+80)-25)*0,5 = 51,5 | ((48+80*1,5)-25)*0,5=71,5' | | Патрон Экспансивный (х3ПУ, 1.75 урона) ((48+80*1,5,*1,75)*1)-25*3)*1,75*0,5='160,13' |''' ' (128-75)*1,75*0,5 = 46,37 | (168-75)*1,75*0,5='81,38''' | | Патрон бронебойный (-15ПУ, 0,95 урона) (258-10)*0,95*0,5=117,8 | (128-10)*0,95*0,5 = '56 ' | (168-10)*0,95*0,5=75 все цифры взяты из игры, значения крита, перки и ПУ у цели добавлялись через консоль, P.S. При выстреле в голову удваивайте эти значения, при выстреле из скрытности удвойте еще раз. Плохо что перк охотник не распространяется на Когтей смерти. поэтому по ним будет идти урон чуть выше стандартного TDA A (обсуждение) 21:58, июля 31, 2014 (UTC)